Not a Dream
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Dan and Phil go to see a movie together at the cinema. Afterwards, though, Dan seems a little more sad than expected... FLUFF. DANxPHIL. PHAN. WARNING: Mentions important Les Miserable scenes, but no ending spoilers!


Phil heard a small sniffle next to him.

Colors, flags, and people flew in front of him, loud, cheerful music blasting from surrounding speakers. Then suddenly, it was dark.

No one spoke.

Less than a few moments later, white writing appeared; a continual scroll of words flitting across the screen.

The lights steadily rose to a small glow, allowing the people inside enough light to make their way to the lobby of the cinema.

Phil grabbed his empty drink cup from the holder.

"Dan, the movie's over." The ebony-haired man turned to his friend in the seat next to him.

Dan simply sat there, a grim look plastered on his face as he stared at the screen; Phil swore he saw those beautiful eyes water.

"Dan? We need to go." Phil tapped Dan's shoulder, causing the boy to jump slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Dan swiped at his eyes, gathering his empty food packages, and turned away to leave.

"Wait, Dan." Phil grabbed Dan's arm and spun him around. Dan avoided his gaze. "Are you-?"

"No!" The brunette's face went red, immediately understanding what Phil was trying to ask him. "I'm not!"

"You are!" Phil cooed. "And you said that I would be the one crying at _Les Miserables_! Aww, Dan, it's okay..."

"Get off me!" Dan's cheeks turned scarlet as he wrestled his arm from his giggling friend's grasp. "Let's just head back to the flat, yeah?"

"Sure, sure..." The ebony-haired man smiled, leading them out of the cinema.

The walk back was short and quiet. Not necessarily uncomfortable, just...

Yeah, it was slightly awkward.

Phil couldn't really place his finger on it, though. Dan still had tears streaming down his face, and Phil found it rather... endearing that Dan was so sad from the ending.

As soon as they arrived at the flat, Phil tossed his keys onto the counter and plopped himself down on the couch, suddenly feeling very sluggish after the two-hour movie. He rubbed his eyes and glanced up to see Dan standing in the doorway, looking distant with his tear stains on his face.

"Danny, come here." Phil opened up his arms in an inviting hug. He was stretched out across the couch, so Dan could only really join him if he laid across Phil completely.

Dan let a smile cross his lips and glomped Phil, snuggling into the older boy's arms and nuzzling into his chest.

"Dan, why did the movie upset you so much? I know it was sad, but geez!"

All that could be heard in response was Dan's soft whimpers as a new flood of tears poured down his face.

"Seriously, Dan, what's wrong?"

"It's- I just..." Dan buried his face in Phil's neck to hide from embarrassment. "One part of the movie made me really sad."

"Which part?"

"Where Eponine d-died before sh-she could tell Marius that she..." He trailed off, letting a few more sobs escape. "Sh-he LOVED h-him!"

"Oh, Dan..." Phil chuckled lightly, running his fingers through Dan's hair to calm him down. "Things happen for a reason-"

"If you died, I wouldn't just say 'oh, things happen for a reason'!" The brunette looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that if you died, either." He wrapped his arms tightly around Dan, as though either of them would disappear forever if he didn't. "But you're right. She should have told him before it was too late. You can't love someone and not tell them. Rejection, I think, is a thousand-times better than living with the 'what ifs', you know?"

The boy tensed in his arms, not moving but breathing heavily for quite a while.

"Phil?"

"Yes?"

"You really think so?"

Phil raised his eyebrow, "Think what?"

"That it's better to take the risk than live with he thoughts of what might have been."

The ebony-haired man didn't speak at first as he pondered over the idea.

"Yes. Yes, I do think it's better."

Before his eyes could flicker back down to his best friend, he felt a small pressure against his lips:

_Dan's lips._

Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Phil found himself pushing back against Dan, feeling their lips move in sync.

Dan pulled away with a gasp.

"O-Oh God! I'm s-sorry Phil! I can't- I didn't mean to!"

Dan stuttering, panic, and ever-flushing cheeks had to be the most adorable thing Phil had ever seen, causing him to gently pull the boy's lips back to his own.

"Stop talking, Dan." Phil brought his hands up to Dan's face, locking his fingers at the back of Dan's head and lightly brushing his thumbs over Dan's ears.

The brunette merely froze, shocked at Phil's reaction and blushing at the light touch of fingers on his neck and ears.

Once they both pulled away for air, Dan had the most adorable love-drunk look on his face.

"What- Why did you do that?"

"Because, love, I have-" Phil pulled Dan in to snuggle him, and began singing.

_"A heart full of love!"_

"Oh, God!" Dan giggled, attempting to struggle out of Phil's grasp before he was forced to listen to Marius's and Cosette's duet. _Again._

_"A heart full of song!"_

"Stop singing, Phil! You don't even know the words!"

_"Something, something- a heart full of light!"_

At this point, Phil opted to blurt out whichever line from the song popped into mind at that point, not bothering to stay in rhythm or order.

"Philip!"

_"Something about a chain that won't break!" _Phil laughed, swooping the giggling Dan into his lap, peppering his face with playful kisses.

"And guess what, Dan?"

"What?"

_"A heart full of you... A single look then I knew..."_

They locked eyes.

And kissed.

_For it wasn't a dream- not a dream- after all..._


End file.
